


Making a promise

by Phillipe363



Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [34]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: On the island when getting ready to take on The Amazo, Oliver and Sara have a conversation where they discuss their past and plan their future if they ever get off Lian Yu.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/566489
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Making a promise

**Hello readers**

**So, this was born out of reading an interview where Caity Lotz stated that on the island Oliver and Sara made a promise to each other they would give their relationship an actual chance upon returning home.**

**You know back before Olicty became the only relationship discussed in interviews for Oliver or how Ava Sharp is Sara's first true, meaningful relationship. No thanks regarding that garbage.**

**Anyway, decided to write out seeing that moment happen between them.**

* * *

Forests of Lian Yu

Oliver Queen wearing a brown long sleeve shirt, taken from the crashed plane and a pair of green cargo pants with black military boots removed from Fyers destroyed camp last year, is running past trees. Jumping effortlessly over a log Oliver notching an arrow lets it go while running sends the arrow right into the carved-out section of the tree where a bull's eye has been made.

Hearing footsteps Oliver reaching for an arrow turns to see Sara Lance approaching. Sara is in a green jacket, a faded blue tank top, dark color pants with boots.

"You're getting better," Sara says grinning.

Oliver merely shrugs with walking over removing the arrow from the tree. Placing the arrow back in his quiver Oliver walks over to Sara whose looking at him.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asks.

"Besides being trapped in hell on earth. Nothing, just wondering about returning home, and where that leaves us" Sara says.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asks confused.

"I know us on the Gambit was in secret behind everybody's back, and I'm just on getting back home I would like us to have a relationship. A real one in public, a chance for the one that was stolen from us. I love you, Ollie, I've never stopped and don't think I ever can" Sara says uncertain and affection towards the man before her.

Oliver debates but leans down kissing Sara passionately on her lips who eagerly returns it while Sara wraps her arms around his neck. Reaching down Oliver grips Sara's jacket. They keep making out for a few more moments before breaking apart.

"We probably shouldn't do this now, too dangerous," Oliver says.

"Yeah, true and that's one way to answer my question" Sara replies grinning.

Running a hand through his neck length, matted dirty hair "When we make it back I would very much like to give us a try for an actual relationship. Not behind closed doors, I promise you that" Oliver says.

"It's no doubt going to hurt Laurel" Sara replies with a wince.

"Yes, it will, and we've already hurt her enough. But Sara, your sister does not own us" Oliver says.

Sara merely nods while cupping both sides of Oliver's face leans up kissing him until stepping away.

"Look forward to getting to act on that promise if make it back," Sara says.

Oliver merely nods as Sara turns walking away as Oliver returns to his training, getting ready for taking the Amazo and hoping this whole thing with Slade does not blow up in their faces. Mind you, something he does not have very high hopes for.

Returning to his promise made to Sara about giving them a try, Oliver lets a small smile cross his face towards his best friend from childhood into adulthood. A friend who has stood by him no matter what. Unlike everybody else in his life from his parents and Laurel included, Sara never tried to force him into what she thinks he should be. Simply let him be Oliver Queen. It's why Oliver notes he couldn't help but fall in love with her as well.

Pushing those thoughts aside Oliver starts running again with notching and firing arrows intending to do even better this time.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and let me know what you think in a review if you want**

**Oliver reflecting on how he fell in love with Sara is beyond merely my own writing for this pairing is during Arrow 3x08 refers to Sara as a woman he loved.**

**So contrary to what certain people want to try and tell you, Oliver did indeed love Sara.**

**Until next time**


End file.
